


Sweetest Downfall

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Annie-Centric, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, POV Third Person, Trans Male Character, but it's not really a main point at all, it gets brought up a few times because of like binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie nuzzles against his neck. “Do you really think humanity has a chance, Armin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Downfall

Slowly, Armin's chest elevates Annie's head with each breath. They don't speak for a while, only feeling the rhythm of each other's breathing. His arms grow tighter around her waist pulling her closer. Simply, she lets her body move at his command. 

They're outside, under the stars. The air is cool and crisp, but it feels nice. The wind blows gently and the leaves on the trees rustle, creating white noise to accompany their breathing. 

Annie thumbs the edge of the binder he wears that peaks out of his white dress shirt. Her eyes focus on the skinny boy's prominent collar bone. Her hand moves from the binder to trace the valley of his clavicle. Annie isn't used to being around boys like Armin, boys that philosophized, boys that were sweet and gentle. Bertholdt was too awkward and weak-minded to ever speak and think like Armin. Reiner was too large and confused to ever have Armin's gentle feel or his complex thoughts. 

Annie nuzzles against his neck. “Do you really think humanity has a chance, Armin?” She mumbles against him. 

Armin buries his face into her hair. “Yes.” he says, before kissing her undone blond locks. “I have hope for humanity. We're desperate for survival, it's an innate wish. We want progress, and we're progressing. If we want survival, we'll survive.”

“But you were so scared in Trost.” 

“I know, but we learned. I learned. That's something.” 

She knows he's uncertain, but she knows he's hopeful. He's not blindly naïve like so many of the young soldiers in their class that have already perished. He's smart, he thinks about this whole situation strategically and realistically—for the most part. She knows there is idealism deep inside of him. He is Eren's friend, after all. 

But yet, Armin is something else entirely. Armin is someone she wants to touch and to feel. She loves kissing his soft lips and pressing her body against his chest. They're always clothed and they never go too far, and that's all they need. She loves spending lazy afternoons off running her hands through his hair while he talks about his views on life and morality. Sometimes she shares her own views, about valuing oneself over others and about the ambiguity of human morality. To her surprise, he agrees, to an extent. He thinks valuing one's life is just as important as valuing others. He says you need to be a little selfish in life if you want to survive.

She wonders if he will still agree with her thoughts if he finds out everything. 

She knows she could never kill him. She doesn't know why. Perhaps it's because he's the first and only person she truly ever connects with. She wonders what will happen to him, if she'll protect him from the other Titans and hide him away from them in the trees all day. Most likely he'll be killed in an undignified way by a mindless Titan, like so many others, and she'll have no part in it.

(At least, that is what she will tell herself.)

When he talks of killing the Titans, he talks about seeing the outside world, of exploring whatever ancient ruins and landscapes are out there. He wants to write books on them, when he has the freedom to write whatever. Sometimes he'll talk of his grandfather, or of his parents, occasionally about Eren's mother. He tells her about his hidden secrets, like the banned books his grandfather kept. Mostly, though, it's about the fearless freedom he wants. It's so refreshing to hear someone say that instead of talk about glory and honor of humanity. She's so sick of hearing soldiers pretend to be selfless when they really just want the prestige of being the one with the most kills.

And that scares Annie. Here is this boy, this sweet, handsome, smart boy whom she strikes fear into. He has real, authentic, dreams and hopes that she gets in the way of. She doesn't love him, she doesn't think she ever will, but it's the closest she'll ever get to loving someone.

Almost-love, or even full-out-passionate-love should never stop her. And she won't let it. 

(She hopes she won't let it.)

He looks just like a doll she had as a child. He was a porcelain doll who wore a dark velvet jacket over a white dress shirt with matching pants. He wore a little hate over his blond hair that framed his face, much like Armin's. A doll, that's what Armin is. He is endlessly without imperfections. His skin is smooth his hair is soft and neat. His eyes are the clearest blue Annie had ever seen and his lips are so inviting and kissable. 

“Do you think we have chance, Annie?” Armin asks, bringing her back to the moment. 

Their faces are close now. Armin looks right at her while she looks slightly away, almost afraid to meet his eyes. Their faces hover so close, but their lips just don't seem to meet. Annie leans in closer, almost about to kiss his lips but she decides against it. That would be too much for right now. Instead, she places her lips against a slightly pink, soft cheek. 

“I have to go. I'll get in trouble if I'm not back in the girl's barracks.” she tells him. 

“Stay.” Armin's smile invites her back. “I won't get to see you much after this, will I?”

For a second, she thinks he knows her secret, and he's talking about her starting her mission. But she's brought back to reality, and she remembers that everyone will choose their branch soon. Armin will go out and get himself killed while she lives in the inner walls, doing next to nothing, leaving her with plenty of time to kill his comrades and to capture Eren. 

She rolls her eyes in an attempt to hide her moment of fear. “If I get in trouble because of you--”

Armin's laugh cuts her off. “We're about to all leave here. I'm sure no one will get in trouble for staying out past curfew.” 

Annie slows lays her head back on his chest. “Just promise me we won't fall asleep here.” She nuzzles closer. “I don't want you to break a rib like this.”

He kisses her hair.


End file.
